Meet the Cullens
by bluevampire1993
Summary: Alice finds Jasper then they go Find the Cullen's. Bella is already a vampire and is married to Edward. First fan fic.


This is a story about how Alice met her one true love, Jasper, and how they found the Cullens family. Book One: Alice Chapter One My day started out like any other day, but I still had this strange felling like someone was wating for me, looking for me. It's hard for me to explain it but I could fell somethig pulling fr me to that someone. Then it happened, but it wasn't like all the other vision at all. I felt as if I were truely there; I saw a blond man walk into some kind of building but I couldn't see it that well because of all the rain. Then I saw his face, he had the saddest look in his eyes I could barly keep myself from crying. I saw what time he walked into the building and I also read the name of it 'The Old Town Soloon'.After the vision was over I ran as fast as I could to The Old Town Soloon in the south. I knew that he was the someone that was looking for me.  
I got there just as it started to rain, I sat down at a high round table near the door. When he finally came through the door I hoped out of my chair and walked up to him.  
"You kept me wating a long time," I told him. He bowed his head like a good souther gentalman and told me,g " I'm sorry, ma'am."  
I held my hand out to him and he took it without hesitation. Then when I looked into his eyes the sadness was gone. I then whispered so softly that no normal human could hear me,  
"come with me," then he smilied the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. After what seemed like hours, he followed me back to the table I was sitting at we started to chat.  
"What is your name?" I asked him in the softest whisper I could he smilied again. 'What was he smiling at'  
"I thought you already knew my name Ms......"  
"Alice,"I told him when I figured out why he stopped.  
"Alice what is your last name?" he asked me.  
I didn't know what to tell him there, so I told him the truth," to be truthful..I...I don't know my last name I can't remember it," I sighed," so are you going to tell me your name or not??"  
He sighed then and said, " my name is Jasper,JasperWhitlock." then he hesitated for a moment. "Can I ask you how you found me Alice?"  
"Yes," I told him, "and I'll answer that as soon as we are alone, and there is only one place I know of were we can be alone, so if you want you can follow me, but I really don't think you can keep up with me." he looked at me with a confused look on his face then he did something that made me have another vision. " Are you okay?" he asked me after the vision was finished and then I smiled at him.  
"Let's go before the clouds move out from infront of the sun, oh and try to keep up because I won't slow down for you, okay," he just looked at me with an amused exprestion so I added,"I know you can keep up with me, can't you?"  
He chuled once under his breath and said," Let's go and I'll try to keep up with you."  
I smiled and hoped down to the floor and said," Follow me." and to my surpise he followed me. Chapter Two I can't beleve he stayed right on my heels the whole way here!! "Okay do you still want me to anw-  
ser your question now or later?"I asked him.  
"Now if you don't mind."  
"Okay then, I found you because earlyer today I felt as if something or someone was pulling me, and then I had a vision that was unlike all the other ones that I had to find out what or who was pulling at me...this is the place where I had the vision actualy, this is sort of where I live. Does that answer your question?" I waited until he could move agin then he answered me.  
" Yes that answers that question,but it also made new question."  
" Ask away,Jasper." " First, how long have you been this way..... I mean a vampire?"  
" I don't know, I can't remember anything from my human life all I remember is the darkness."  
" Oh, I'm sorry that that's the only thing you remember....my second question is what do you eat because your eyes arn't blood red there goldish?"  
I thought about that for about hafe a second then I answered," I drink animal blood," then I sighed" Is that okay?"  
" Yes that's okay its just a little strange that's all."  
"Yes I know but I had a vision about this coven of about five surviving on it and I wanted to try. They live in contact with 'humans' you know how hard it is to resest there blood, its very hard to do."I waited for a him to ask another question but he never asked one so I asked him,  
"why did you look so sad when I first saw you and thn why did you smile at me?"  
"Those are easy to answer the first one, why I was sad, I was sad because I was looking for something or someone ,apparently, and I couldn't find it and your second question, the reason I smiled when I first saw you,I smiled because its been so long that when I felt how much hope you had I just had to smile. You see your not the only one who is wired." I stood there frozen for about a hafe second then I asked him "Would you like to go hunting, my way of corse?"  
"sure but were do we hunt," he asked me confused "look around you just pick an animal and go for it!!!!!" I ansered without hesitation. Chapter Three After we hunted I told him about the Cullens(Edward, Esme, Carlile, Emmett, and Rosilie)he was facinated with all of them so much that he asked me;  
" So, when do we leave?"  
"And go where exactily, may I ask?"  
"To join this coven, of corse."  
"Naturaly, why do you want me to go with you though?"  
"Because I feel like we belong together and hey you don't have to come."  
" Fat chance that I'll ever leave you alone. Let's go now." right as I finnished 


End file.
